Que ressenstu pour moi? ou JamesLily : LE couple
by Miss Potter-Cullen
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple James/Lily, comment leur histoire à commencé.


Lily était dans la salle de bain des préfets et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Encore une fois elle avait reçu une lettre d'insulte de sa sœur. Encore une fois Lucius Malefoy l'avait insulté et traité de sang-de-bourbe. Encore un fois James était venu lui régler son compte à Malefoy. Encore une fois, James lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Encore une fois elle avait dit non. Encore une fois elle se retrouvait dans la salle de bain à pleuré. Pourquoi? Elle aimerait tantdire à James oui, se serrer dans ses bras, et sentir son parfum. Oh oui elle l'aimait. Elle le niait et ne voulait pas sortir avec car elle s'était juré de ne pas sortir avec lui. Mais pourquoi notre cœur nous pousse toujours dans les bras des personnes avec qui on ne veut pas être? Qui a dit que les sentiments se contrôlaient?

James était dans le couloir avec ses amis et cherchait un mauvais coup à faire. Remus entendit quelqu'un dans la salle de bain des préfets devant laquelle ils passaient. Il eu une idée et la fit savoirà Sirius en lui murmurant a l'oreille. Le sourire deSirius s'élargit etRemus dit :

-James. Tu veux bien aller dans la salle de bain et me chercher quelquechose. J'ai oublié mon shampoing.

-Euh...d'accord.

Remus donnât le mot de passe et le portrait pivota, laissant apparaitre la grande salle de bain. Il entra et les deux garçons murmurèrent une formule, inconnuà James.

Lily se releva lorsqu'elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir elle vitRemus, Sirius et, son cœur fit un bon quand ellel'aperçu, James. Son James. Elle le vit entrer dans la salle de bain et regarder les deux autres garçons. Il ne fessait pas attention à elle. Cela lui fit tant de peine. Elle entenditRemus etSirius dire une formule : Enfermera una journero(1). Elle vitJames se retourner et il l'aperçu.

-Lily!

Il s'approche doucement d'elle et s'assit devant la jeune femme en pleur.

-Mais, tu as pleuré, dit-il en voyant les yeux rougis de la Griffondor.

Lily se remit à pleurer et s'effondre dans les bras deJames, la tête enfoncé dans le cou du brun.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je...j'ai reçu une...une lettre de...de ma sœur. Je ne peux pas...aller chez...chez moi pour...pour Noël.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle...elle va se...se marier...et elle ne veut pas que...que j'y sois.

James serra fort la rousse dans ces bras. Il savait queLily ne s'entendait pas avec sa sœur, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que ça aille jusque là, l'empêcher d'aller chez elle pour Noël.

-Lily, je suis désolé. Aller regarde moi...

Lily regardaJames de ses yeux rouge.

-...arrête de pleurer. Maintenant tu vas te reprendre en main, tu vas te lever quitter cette salle de bain et envoyer un lettre a ta sœur en lui disant qu'elle est une grosse vache et que c'est elle le monstre. Compris?

Lily hocha la tête. Et tout les deux se levèrent. Tout se passa très vit. Au moment où James attrapait la main deLily pour se lever, celui glissa sur le plancher mouillé et tomba, entrainantLily à sasuite. La rousse se retrouva coucher sur le brun, leur visage a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Lily combla les quelques centimètre qui les séparait en l'embrassant. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timide, mais il devient plus passionné lorsqueJames y répondit.

Les deux adolescents ce séparèrent etJames pritla parole en premier :

-Lily, pourquoi? Pourquoi se baiser alors que tu me déteste?

-Je t'aime, James.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu toujours refusé de sortir avec moi?

-Pétunia m'avait dit, lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard à ma première année, que jamais je ne trouverais un homme qui m'aimerait parce que je suis, selon elle, différente. Et lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu étais mignon, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit juste sur lephysique. Alors je me suis promit de me pas sortir avec toi. Mais mes sentiments pour toi se sont développés, mais je ne pouvais pas...

MaisLily ne pouvait plus placer un mot car des lèvres se plaquèrent doucement contre les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussiLily.

Les deux adolescents se relevèrent etJames serraLily contre lui. Il remarqua que la rousse frissonnait et il lui tendit sa veste. Lily le remercia d'un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

-On devrait peut-être essayer de sortir, ditJames.

- On ne peut pas, le sort queRemus a lancé fait en sorte que nous soyons enfermés 24 heures.

-Alors on doit passer la nuit ici?...

-…et la journée de demain.

Comme il devait passer la nuit dans la salle de bains, James fit apparaitre un lit deuxplaces et une couverture chaudes.

James pritLily dans ses bras et la transporta dans le lit qu'il venait de faire apparaitre. Lily s'enroula dans les couvertures etJames s'assit à côté de sa belle.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas fairea Noël?

-Non

-Tu vas venir te changer les idées chez moi. J'ai déjà répondu à ma mère que j'y serais, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici.

-James, je ne veux pas déranger.

-Tu ne dérangeras ma belle. Sirius etRemus doivent venir et ma mère sera ravie de t'accueillir.

-Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

La semaine suivante, Lily prenait le train avec son petit ami, et ces amis en direction du manoir familiale desPotter à Godric's Hollow. Ce même manoir qui fut détruit quatre ans plus tard, lors de l'attaque du 31 octobre 1981 qui fit d'Harry un orphelin.

* * *

(1) : Formule de moi. C'est vraiment laid, mais c'est ça.


End file.
